smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville: New Age
My story, Smallville: New Age, takes place in the current year, and not in the future. Now, not only is Clark the main focus, but so is Conner - the future Superboy.... maybe. This series will have you begging for more, literally. Clark copes with being Superman, Lois tries to become the Planet's Ace reporter, and Conner goes through what Clark went through as a teenager: hardship. Attending Smallville High, Conner tries to make friends and save people without revealing his abilities. Even without his memory, Lex is dangerous, and his influence reaches Metropolis. The League opposes Toyman's team of Super-villains. The unstable parallel world Earth-2 cracks, releasing a familiar face - kind of... More and more new villains appear in this series, and some of DC's most famous characters appear in this winding tale of Superman and Superboy! thumb|300px|right|Theme Song for New Age. Doomsday will awaken in the episode called "Despair", and Clark will have his final confrontation with the beast. Insight on possible titles you might see for this story: "Simulation", "Redemption", "Purge", "Eon", "Believe", and "Paradise". Characters *Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Superman *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Alessandro Juliani as Emil Hamilton *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Lucas Grabeel as Conner Kent *Phil Morris as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Chris Gauthier as Winslow Schott *Terence Stamp as Jor-El *Dario Delacio as Doomsday *Tom Welling as Bizarro (of Earth-2) *Lee Thompson Young as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Elena Satine as Mera *Alaina Huffman as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Laura Vandervoort as Kara Kent/Supergirl *Robert Downey, Jr. as John Smith/Red Tornado *Unknown as John Irons/Steel *Julian McMahon as Imperiex *Ioan Gruffudd as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Robin Shou as Naman (original) *Michael Clarke Duncan as Gorilla Grodd *Ian McKellen as Ocean Master *Unknown as Mongul II *Unknown Animal as Streak *Unknown as Nanaue *Liam Neeson as Sun God Rao Episodes 'Season 1' Episode 01 "Mantle": Taking Clark's advice, Conner Kent goes to Smallville High, takes up the mantle of being a student, but things aren't as he easy as he expected, as he finds that fitting in is hard. He encounters his first meteor freak, and must stop him without exposing his secret. Also, on the suggestion of the League, most notably Clark's, John takes it as his responsibility to be Conner's "guardian angel". To read full story of this episode, read this http://smallvillefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville_New_Age_Full_dialogues Episode 02 "Alias": Clark tries to adjust to being Metropolis' greatest hero, looking for a better name for his hero ego, and Lois tries to become the Planet's Ace reporter, and Jimmy, to his amazement, gets a visit from the Planet's news crew, informing him that he's welcome to come when he comes of age. Conner deals with the problem every kid faces, fitting in, and after that problem with the bullies, he tries to pretend he's merely human, but he finds out the hard way that it won't be easy. To read full story of this episode, read this http://smallvillefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville_New_Age_Full_dialogues Episode 03 "Protector": John finds it to be difficult to watch over Conner and protect the people of Metropolis, all at the same time. Conner now goes to school and saves people whenever he can, as he has made it his responsibility to watch over Smallville, kind of like what Clark did when he went to school. Conner makes his first "bunch-of-people" save using his abilities, but can he make the save and not reveal his powers to everyone? To read full story of this episode, read this http://smallvillefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville_New_Age_Full_dialogues Episode 04 "Steel": Toyman's assimilation of super-villains cause small-spread havoc in Metropolis, just enough to get Clark's attention. Clark maintains "Man of Steel" as his nickname, but is still in search of a real title. Back in Smallville, Conner makes a save using his abilities, to stop an out of control bus, but someone witnesses the save. Much to Conner's surprise, Clark returns to Smallville High to pick him up after school. The Toyman asks for help from Rudy Jones, who apparently, is eager to help. John Irons, also called Steel, makes an appearance. To read the story of this episode, read http://smallvillefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville_New_Age_Full_dialogues Episode 05 "Archer": Oliver, Chloe and Dinah are at a party, meanwhile, the Dark Archer and Grundy appear and are working under the orders of Winslow Schott aka the Toyman. They set out to eliminate the Justice League once and for all. Not finished, but to read the story of this episode, read this http://smallvillefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville_New_Age_Full_dialogues Episode 06 "Sever": Confused and having no memory, Lex searches for clues about his past, knowing that something wasn't right with himself, willing to do almost anything to get them back, meanwhile Clark investigates Tess' disappearance. Near the end of the episode, Lex starts having brief flashbacks of past events in his life. Episode 07 "Recollection": Through miraculous healing, Lex's brain somehow begins to regenerate all of its forgotten memories. And with Darkseid out of the way, he sets his eyes on Clark, and as a ruse to draw in Clark, Lex puts a bomb in a local bank in Metropolis. Episode 08 "Shelter": Conner's abilities spiral way out of control, being unable to contain them, forces Clark to take drastic measures. He takes him to the haven of the Fortress of Solitude until he can train him to use his abilities. In the Fortress, Conner meets Jor-El, and has his first conversation with the Artificial Entity. Episode 09 "Krypton": Clark's hero ego has adopted another alias by the citizens of Metropolis, "Last Son of Krypton". Lex has some of his men unearth whatever is under the Earth's crust, as his gamma radiation/solar energy radar picks up some intense hues down below the Earth's surface. When they finally uncover it, all the LexCorp employees and Lex are shocked at what they find. Recalling that he created LX-15, and in extension, all of his cloning projects, Lex searches for Conner in in attempt to turn him to his side, seeing all the power that could amount from it. Episode 10 "Decimated": Unleashed, Doomsday goes on a fierce rampage, hunting down all Kryptonians so he can destroy them, particularly Clark. Conner leaves the Fortress, and gets caught in the middle of the line of fire - Clark fighting Doomsday. Lois and Jimmy go to some LexCorp plant, and make a shocking discovery. Episode 11 "Festival": Too difficult to contain, as Clark has some other matters to handle, Clark heads to the Fortress, and pleads with Jor-El to distract Doomsday anyway he can, only to find that Conner is gone. Smallville High is having their annual reunion party, and Mikhail returns and plans to get revenge on Clark, but gets confronted by Conner, and almost gets crippled by the hybrid... Can Conner resist his inner anger and make the right decision? Upon arrving in the future, Kara begins to shape her destiny, trying to establish herself as "Supergirl" to its people. A new evil rises in the 31st century. Episode 12 "Stasis": Concerned for the safety of his son, Jor-El obliges Clark's plea, and puts Doomsday asleep, encaing the beast in a field of energy. But Jor-El warns Clark that he will eventually have to face the monster. A portal to Earth-2 is cracked, and Bizarro jumps out into Earth-1, but surprisingly enough, its powers are reversed. Episode 13 "Emergence": Clark has now finally been established as "Superman". Knowing full well about Clark Kent, throuh gossip and rumors spread in his world, Bizarro searches for the Kryptonian to settle a score. Meanwhile, Chloe somehow gets wind of the thing's arrival and tries to locate Clark to tell him, but can't find him. In the future, a new trouble blooms, and Imperiex, a being looking like a cosmic giant, arrives, preparing to crown himself as ruler of the 31st century. But what does he have in mind? Nothing good, that's for sure. Episode 14 "Twister, Finale, Part 1": A mystical weapon called The Weather Wand has gone missing, and its master, Mark Mardon aka the Weather Wizard, frantically searches for it, and is willing to do anything to get it back, but if he retrieves it, there is no telling what he will do. The Justice League sends Bart to Star City to clean up its streets, and on his way, he sees a familiar face. Clark is on a case concerning a string of murders, of all which are dead presumably due to spontaneous combustion. To his dismay, he finds out that the fire that killed them is not an earthly-fire, instead it may be Kryptonian-related. All the while, Toyman's ice-villain, Captain Cold, hones Bart. Episode 15 "Cyclone, Finale, Part 2": The Weather Wand, missing a host, lays completely dormant in Texas until its master, Mark, gets it back, which revives its core, and thereby its power. Wielding its power, and merely through his endless lust for control, Mark causes many, upon many, of anomalies, starting from Texas, spreading all throughout the south, and eventually, up to the north. Captain Cold intercepts Bart, and a new character by the name of John Smith aka Red Tornado, appears. 'Season 2' Episode 01 "Pyro": Volcanos erupt, the temperature rises, and fires emerge.... all due to Bizarro. He goes town to town and causes problems. He sets the Daily Planet ablaze with his breath to convey a point to Clark, and he believes that only he is the only one worthy enough to be Clark's nemesis, and deems the rest of the villains as pathetic vermins. Lois' job is on the line, and she must make a major decision. Episode 02 "Feline": Conner's class takes a field-trip to an Animal Shelter, and to his surprise, he comes across a cat with what appears to be Kryptonian abilities. Shelby appears in this episode. Episode 03 "Toxin": A construction team is working near a quarry in Smallville, and through their labor, Gemstone kryptonite seeps into the air. Conner gets infected, and Clark must find a way to reverse it, along with decontaminating the air, and avoiding its power himself. Episode 04 "Breeze": When Conner inhaled the Gemstone kryptonite, he also at the same time, inhaled a toxin, and has come down with a cold. But can he contain his allergies... well, practice does make perfect. John Jones tries to help him control it. Episode 05 "Coast": Atlantis is waging in war, famine arises, and Arthur asks Clark to help him. Clark wants to help, but Oliver believes that his motives may not be what they appear to be. Nanaue, the King Shark, confronts Aquaman, and they fight for the throne of Atlantis. A beacon is released, and Conner is summoned to the Fortress by Jor-El. Bizarro confronts Clark for the first time. Episode 06 "Principle": Clark starts to question the morals behind Arthur's plan to win the war for Atlantis. Clark contemplates what to do with the new Bizarro. Meanwhile, the presence of Imperiex doesn't go unnoticed for long, especially not by the Legion, and the giant, in attempt to start his lordship, prepares to wage war on them, bringing with him an army of technological-advanced warriors. Clark puts Grundy and Dark Archer behind bars. Episode 07 "Clash of Titans, Part 1": Clark faces off with Bizarro, which causes weather fluctuations, earthquakes and small hail storms, Cyborg fights Grundy, and a new villain by the name of Gorilla Grodd, appears, and confronts Bart. The war in the future isn't looking too good for the Legion, forcing Kara to intervene on their behalf. Episode 08 "Clash of Titans, Part 2": Clark manages to send Bizarro back to his world, Cyborg defeats Grundy and he gets put in jail, and Gorilla uses his mind abilities, manipulates Bart, churrning his mind, refining it, to his own purposes. Episode 09 "Ruin": With the all the damage done by the clash, Clark works to rebuild the city, all the way back to the way it was, and Conner voluntarily exiles himself, and the League are all awe-stricken... The Weather Wizard tries to wreaks eve more havoc and Clark must stop him. Episode 10 "Solitude, Side Story, Part 1": Seeking refuge in the Bialowieza Forest in Europe to isolate himself from his family and friends, Conner searches desperately for his purpose, as his mere existence is fruitless, and gets tested along the way by someone unexpected... the original Naman. Episode 11 "Perception, Side Story, Part 2": As one of his many trials, Conner is sent to a sleepy shrine in the forest by Naman, where he must stay until he can tell him what is behind a Green kryptonite-based Tree god statue, without getting to close, because of the kryptonite, meaning he can't use his powers.... or can he? Episode 12 "Tidal"': The Atlateans continue to fight for their city, but things aren't looking well for them, as they are losing badly, but a possible hope exists... the Trident of The Seven Seas - AC leaves his fighting position as leader, and searches for the weapon, leaving Mera in charge during his absence, and Clark takes this as an opportunity, he asks her not to go along with her husband's plan, of which is so bad that long-lasting chaos will result, but Mera is reluctant to disobey her husband. The other side's two main generals, Black Manta and Ocean Master, step in and lay waste to most of Atlantis. Mera, thinking of the survival of her people, makes a tough decision... she helps Clark win the war his way. Episode 13 "Furnished": Conner returns to Smallville and goes to the shelter and buys Streak - the cat with the Kryptonian-like abilities, and takes her home. Streak and Shelby get acquainted. The city of Atlantis gets rebuilt piece by piece. And Conner forges a new goal for himself... Episode 14 "Titans": TBI Episode 15 "Dedicated": TBI 'Season 3' Episode 01 "Vein": With Clark distracted with the issues of Atlantis, the Weather Wizard prepares to summon a dozen typhoons against Metropolis, and he also creates a tsunami near the waters surrounding Atlantis... When AC finally stumbles upon the Trident, its sheer power entrances him... With it in hand, utilizing its near-incalculable power, AC prepares to wipe out all of Atlantis' enemies. Episode 02 "Heritage": To help Conner learn of his heritage, mostly concerning Krypton, but also about the Kawatche legends, about the tales of Naman, Clark sends Conner to the Caves with the octagonal-disc. Conner learns how to read Kryptonian. Episode 03 "Bearings": Conner, after learning of his heritage, slowly starts to come to accept his destiny. Clark leaves Atlantis, thinking that everything is under control... but he is dead wrong, as Arthur Curry goes almost insane with lust for power, and takes the throne, and with such authority at his disposal, he uses it to forge new laws for all of the waters. Episode 04 Dynasty": Conner discovers his cat Streak's abilities and is shocked at what he finds. Conner learns a lot about his destiny by talking with Jor-El. Kara is struggling to keep Imperiex from a powerful weapon, one that if he wields, all will be lost for the Legion. Clark teaches Conner how to control his abilities, and how use them for the good of mankind...but the training doesn't go so well Shelby also appears. And meanwhile, Lois is kind of struggling to make ends meet at the Planet. Conner's former teacher, the original Naman, bids him farewell. Episode 05 "Matrix": Back on planet Apokolips, Darkseid devises a devious plan, one that will affect thousands, if not millions, and conjures an army of parademons, in preparation of invading Earth. Metallo causes short-term havoc, and Darkseid keeps striving to get his hands on the Anti-Life Equation, which would give him unlimited knowledge. Episode 06 "Nightmare": The beast, Doomsday, starts to fidget, and the city of Metropolis faces one of its darkest moments. In the culmination of this episode, the statues and whereabouts of the villains will be revealed. Bizarro reappears, so does Weather Wizard, as do Toyman, Captain Cold, and Black Manta. Clark and Mera manage to, though with great struggle, strip AC of the weapon, restoring his sanity. They store the item away till Arthur is worthy enough to wield it. Episode 07 "Despair": Clark's time has come... Doomsday wakes up... the both of them go at it, head to toe, and the results go beyond words. After the battle, Clark faces death and the Kryptonian monster rests forever. Lois, the Justice League, Conner, and the rest of the people of Metropolis are devastated. Martha gets word of this, and rushes to Metropolis. Earth's inhabitants are so awe-stricken that they have no clue what to do... Episode 08 "Lost": Superman has a funeral and is given plaque shaped in the form of the House of El emblem in memory of him... Many characters return like, Martha, Lois, Chloe, Oliver, Conner, Lana, Pete, the entire League, and, of course, the citizens of Metropolis. Episode 09 "Arrangement": Lois tries to remain strong and focused, by swamping herself with a lot of work, but it isn't that easy. The Justice League search for a new leader. Conner, Shebly and Streak move in with Lois to keep her company. Desperate to get Clark back, Lois goes to the Fortress and makes a serious arrangement with Jor-El, but he remains silent... Episode 10 "Divine": Conner goes to the Kawatche Caves to think, and runs into his former mentor, Naman, along the way. Having knowledge of his heritage, Conner talks with him about Rao, asking if he really exists. After learning that he does, in fact, exist, Conner prepares an incantation to summon him, in attempt to strike a deal with the deity. Episode 11 "Apprentice": Only more silence comes about in trying to communicating with Rao... This discourages Conner and he begins to lose faith, but he still has much to learn. He is approched by Kara, who has left the future, and come to train him so he can take Clark's place. She works and trains him most diligently, until finally, he has almost fully mastered his abilities... Episode 12 "Zoom": A new villain, who's actual name is Eobard Thawne, though goes by Professor Zoom, comes to town, well actually, Metropolis city. This will be a major Bart oriented/focused episode, featuring Gorilla Grodd, Weather Wizard, and Captain Cold. Conner will make a small appearance. Episode 13 The All American Patriarch, Part 1": Solely under The Manhunter's supervision, Conner has officially taken Superman's place as Metropolis' greatest protector. Lex starts to take control over many companies in Metropolis. Lex also pays Winslow a special, yet surprise, visit, and to the Toyman's dismay, Lex takes control over his army of super-villains that are amassing. Meanwhile, Green Arrow has found someone, in all black attire, that is a major hero in Gotham City, and his hero potential is off the charts. All the while, Aquaman begins his ruling as High King of Atlantis, with the Trident in hand, and with Mera at his side. Episode 14 The All American Patriarch, Part 2": The villains are growing in numbers, and the streets are no longer safe. And Conner, in attempt to put things back to normal, knowing full well of his projects and his team of villains, confronts Lex, but things don't go so well, at least not as suspected. Sometime later, the Justice League and the Legion of Doom face-off, for the key to Metropolis... Meanwhile, Aquaman and Mera fend of the Ocean Wizard and his group of baddies. Nanaue comes and kidnaps Mera... But can Arthur save her in time? Episode 15 "Prosper": Surprisingly enough, and to his amazement, Conner is given a new name by Metropolis' citizens: The Boy of Steel... Conner has basically fully mastered his abilities. No longer needing the direct support of Martian Manhunter, Conner is without a mentor, watching over the city. A alien tyrant, from the planet Debstam IV, named Mongul II, comes to Earth to enslave it. 'Season 4 - The Final Season' Episode 01 "Tyrant": General Zod manages to somehow escape his cosmic imprisonment, heads to Earth, and seeks out revenge on Kal-El. Conner, with such a heavy burden, starts getting a bit overwhelmed with ruling over Metropolis city. Imperiex's law gets apprehended by Kara, though the war still wages, and the fate of the 31st century is still up for grabs... Who will become its leader...only time will tell. All the while, Martha works very hard, and gets promoted by the President. Mongul II reaches Earth, staging a full-out war against its inhabitants. The question is, can he be stopped? And an ape king, by the name of Grodd, appears, using his mind powers on the citizens of Metropolis, and Flash seeks of a very old hero, named Jay Garrick, in the hopes of allying with him. Episode 02 "Conquer": (Still working on the plot for this episode...) Miraculously enough, the intense rays from Earth's yellow sun gets into the soil of Superman's tomb, his cells become responsive, and somehow manage to start storing energy once again, and he eventually heals and regains consciousness, all of which, at first, goes unnoticed by everyone. Episode 03 "Spangle": With Superman's amazing return from the dead, the city of Metropolis is looking better, looking forward towards the future, Conner undergoes an abrupt, yet amazing, transformation into "Superboy", and has fully mastered his abilities, Lois is getting ahead at the office, and the entire Justice League band together to take out Toyman's army of super-villains once and for all. Things get really ugly when Lex confronts Superman face to face... Episode 04 "Terminal": In the 31st century things aren't going all well for Kara or the Legion, as the cosmic giant Imperiex, has taken over just about everything, and his authoritative hand has laid waste to all that had opposed him, obliterating them all, and all that's left is the Legion and Kara... Who will win...only time will tell. Episode 05 "Frostbite": Cameron is back to cause more harm than good through his revenge. With the wand in hand, and wielding his devious plans, the Weather Wizard prepares to make his mark on the dear city. Captain Cold teams up with Mark, who both go for Impulse. All the while, a villain by the name of Victor Fries, though goes by the alias Mister Freeze, comes to town to settle a score with the Dark Knight. Episode 06 "Sol": Lex Luthor investigates the company R.A.O. Corps, discovering its remains, and tries to excavate it so he can start a "sun-changing" phenomenon: he wants to turn the sun blue. Unbeknownst to him at the time who is doing it, The Sun God Rao keeps sending him visions, then finally, the deity confronts Kal-El, and they talk about what is to come and also about Conner's true destiny, what lies ahead for him in the future... Episode 07 "Eon": Major future-based story. Kryptonian Kara Kent and the Legion continue battling Imperiex and his minions with all the strength they got left, attempting to preserve the 31st century... and things are looking great for the Legion - they might in fact win! And a surprised, superpowered individual, who is an ally, with red and blue, appears to lend a hand. Episode 08 "Judgment, Finale, Part 1": The new Doctor Fate has been chosen, and makes an appearance, Clark faces Steel and then Master Darkseid, all for the fate of the world. Surprisingly enough, Lex Luthor merges with Brainiac (from Earth-2), and chaos churns heavily. Episode 09 "Millennium, The Purge, The Climax/Finale, Part 2": (This will be the Last Episode. :( In it, John Jones, Clark Kent, Kara Kent, Conner Kent, Martha Kent, Dakrseid, Mongul II, Lex/Brainiac-infused, Streak, Shelby, the entire Justice League all appear.) One of the most powerful villains, the merged Lex/Brainiac infusion, sieges control over the city, using his technology and brilliance to do it. The warlord Mongul II forms a temporary alliance with Lord Dakrseid, both starting a fight with Superman, the Anti-Life Equation emerges from the Logos of space, and Conner reappears to aid the Justice League in fighting crime. As Toyman's final act, he sends Steel to the White-house, commanding him to decimate it to the ground, and he obliges. Martha and some other government officials try evacuating the house to avoid being killed, all in a safe manner. The Kryptonian cat Streak fights with some other Kryptonian animal in a brawl to the death. Category:Blog posts